


Hyung Will Handle It

by softbagntangang



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Pet Names, Self-Indulgent, Soft Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, choi Soobin is a baby and you can fight me, i just love my sweet kids so much, i just wrote the fic I wanted to read, like this man could not be more whipped, maknaes are unimpressed, please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbagntangang/pseuds/softbagntangang
Summary: Yeonjun is in love with Soobin. Soobin is in love with Yeonjun. The problem? They’re both too scared to admit it. Until an idol makes a move on Soobin and Yeonjun finally decides that Soobin can not be the one that got away. Tooth rotting fluff ensues.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Hyung Will Handle It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and honestly I just wanted more content in this relationship tag. Where are all the Yeonbin writers? This was purely self indulgent and I had the best time writing it, but I just wanted to share it for all my fellow whipped Yeonjun fans. Please be nice - Iz  
> Twitter: @softbangtangang

Soobin was missing. Yeonjun had a rule at these award shows, all his donsaengs had to tell him where they were going before they wandered off so Yeonjun could make sure they were safe. One simple rule, which Soobin had decided not to follow today. It was almost time for the maknaes curfew, which meant he needed Soobin out here to represent TXT with him. Yeonjun was just about send out a search party when he checked the last bathroom, the one furthest from where they had been sitting, when he heard a familiar voice. 

“I’m sorry, I really would have loved to. But I… kinda have feelings… f-for someone else.” 

“Binnie, I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Yeonjun strides over to Soobin, momentarily ignoring his annoyance, hugging him tightly against his chest before he even notices that someone else is in the room. 

“Sorry, hyung. I came in here because I was feeling overwhelmed and then I got chatting to Yugyeom and I didn’t realise I’d been gone so long. I didn’t mean to worry you.” Soobin explained apologetically. 

“It’s fine, bun. Just tell me next time, yeah?” Soobin nodded,Yeonjun still holding him tightly against him. It was only then that Yeonjun turned his attention to Yugyeom.

“Hi, Yugyeom Sunbaenim. Nice to see you, I loved your performance earlier.” Yeonjun hoped that neither of the boys could hear that his voice was a little strained. Yeonjun liked to think he wasn’t the jealous type, but Soobin was the exception. Soobin was always the exception. 

“Thank you, likewise your performance was fantastic, especially considering you’re still rookies.” He said, a slight smirk on his face as he observed the two who were still clutching each other tightly. 

“That’s too kind, Yugyeom sunbaenim. We really must go now, though, it’s time for the maknaes to go home so the two of us need to get back out there.” Yeonjun said politely. 

“I need to get back out there too. It was nice to catch up with you, Soobin. If things don’t work about between you and Yeo- your crush, the offer still stands.” And with that he leaves the two boys in a slightly awkward silence. 

“What was that all about?” Yeonjun asked, finally stepping back from Soobin to look him in the eyes. 

“He… uh… asked me on a date?” Soobin mumbled, eyes not quite meeting Yeonjun’s. Yeonjun tried not to let the devastation show on his face.

“He asked  _ you _ on a date?!” Yeonjun asked, voice rising. Not quite the steady response he’d planned on. Soobin shrank in on himself. 

“Is it so outside the realms of possibility that a boy could ask me on a date, hyung?” He asked, eyes staring at his shoes. 

“No, Binnie, of course not, that’s not what I meant.” Yeonjun cupped Soobin’s face gently, forcing him to look at him. His hands carefully stroking Soobin’s cheeks. What he really wanted to say was ‘ _ who on earth  _ wouldn’t  _ want to date you _ ?’ But he kept his rising panic and jealousy to himself. Honestly, he was just lucky Soobin had avoided anything to do with dating for this long. He was confused as to why Soobin didn’t have boys lining up at the door to date him, but Yeonjun was selfish, and therefore grateful. 

“I just… didn’t think that he was… your type, I guess.” 

“He’s not!” Soobin exclaimed, before lowering his voice again, subtly nuzzling into Yeonjun’s palm. “I said no. I have feelings for someone else, anyway.” His voice was hardly more than a whisper. Yeonjun wasn’t sure how to respond to that, unsure if his heart should be breaking or hoping. But right at that moment the door slammed open, the two boys jumping apart from each other as their manager strode in. 

“Sometimes I feel more of a sheep herder than a manager. The two of you need to get back out there now. The maknaes are leaving and  _ someone  _ needs to be representing TXT. Quickly, please!” They both followed after their manager, apologising profusely for getting so sidetracked. They didn’t look at each other as they made their way back to their chairs, neither of them knowing where that conversation had left them. 

Yeonjun knew Soobin was exhausted. He had lamented at length that the only thing he wanted was to be tucked up in bed and asleep. Being the only two to represent the group at award shows always stressed him out, he just had to do so much  _ talking _ . Add to that the stress, adrenaline, and performances and you have a very sleepy Soobin. 

“Soobinnie, we’re almost home.” Yeonjun nudged Soobin from where he was resting against his shoulder, smiling fondly when all he got in response was a pout. Soobin was always so adorable when he was tired and Yeonjun just wanted to cuddle him. Which is why Soobin is currently half asleep with Yeonjun’s arm wrapped tightly around his waist and his head resting on his shoulder. Yeonjun was mortified to admit that Soobin was drooling slightly on his shirt and he  _ didn’t even mind _ . God, he was so whipped it was embarrassing.  _ Focus, Yeonjun.  _

“You have to wake up, Binnie.” He said, trying to rouse the boy as gently as possible. All Soobin did was snuggle in further to Yeonjun’s chest, and Yeonjun  _ melted _ . 

“Bun, how are you going to get into bed if you don’t wake up, huh?” Yeonjun asked, as the driver pulled into the parking space. 

“Hyungie will carry me.” Soobin mumbled, not even awake enough to think about what he was saying. Yeonjun cooed, squeezing Soobin’s cheeks and kissing him on the forehead. Sometimes he wished Soobin had not grown quite so tall. But then again, he was Soobin, so that meant he was perfect in Yeonjun’s eyes. 

“I love you bun, but you’re not exactly easy to carry. Are you sure you can’t walk?” Yeonjun was almost as tired as Soobin, but he took his role as the eldest seriously (even if the maknaes pretended he didn’t). There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for any of them. 

“Hyungie is strooonnggg.” Soobin pouted around the word strong, dragging it out into a whine. Yeonjun was only human, he’s sure it’s impossible to say no to a pouting, sleepy Soobin. 

“Okay, baby. Up we go.” Yeonjun muttered, climbing out of the car and bringing Soobin’s arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. He would never admit it, but maybe a small reason as to why he went to the gym so often had to do with an overgrown baby who needed tucking into bed regularly. 

Yeonjun made it inside without incident, doing his best to not make too much noise and wake the maknaes. They had school the next day and needed all the sleep they could get, both for their health and Yeonjun’s patience. He thought that Soobin was completely asleep but a noise of disagreement came from him as Yeonjun went to open the door to Soobin and Beomgyu’s bedroom. He stopped and looked down at the boy who was shaking his head slightly. 

“What’s the problem, Soobin-ah? My arms are going numb!” He whisper-shouted. 

“Want Junie.” 

“You’re literally in my arms, right now.” 

“Cuddles.” 

“Soobin, I’m literally about to drop you. What do you want?” 

“Want hyungie’s bed.” Soobin said, lifting his head up enough so that Yeonjun could hear. Even in the darkness, Yeonjun could see that Soobin was blushing. How was he always so god damn adorable? It was bad for Yeonjun’s health. He wasn’t exactly surprised by the request, though. Soobin was as tactile as they come, and while it had taken a while for Yeonjun to get used to, he now rather looked forward to the times Soobin would sneak into his room and tuck his head under Yeonjun’s chin because he was stressed and needed cuddles. The leader got stressed a lot, and Yeonjun had always been his safe space. Always would be his safe space. So he made a u turn, and headed towards his room, pulling back the covers and gently laying Soobin down. Soobin grumbled when Yeonjun moved away, not enjoying the cold that instantly seeped into his bones. 

“I know, baby. I’ll be so quick, I just need to get us out of these awful clothes and then I’ll be back, okay?” Yeonjun said, leaning back down to peck Soobin on the forehead because he couldn’t bear to see the boy frown. 

“M’kay.” 

Yeonjun moved at lighting speed, pulling his slacks and shirt off and throwing them onto the floor without care (he would face the noona’s wrath tomorrow) and pulling on a tshirt and sweatpants. He grabbed his biggest tshirt and shorts, not wanting to leave his room to get clothes for Soobin. Most of his clothes fit Soobin anyway, seeing as he always seemed to be stealing them for some reason. Yeonjun didn’t complain, he couldn’t help feeling a slight satisfaction when he saw Soobin walking around wearing  _ his  _ clothes. He’s only human. 

He was much more careful with Soobin than he had been with himself, gently pulling his arms and legs out of his clothes and helping to prop him up to pull the tshirt over his head. He’d done this countless times before, it was well known that during their trainee days Soobin had frequently fallen asleep fully dressed on Yeonjun’s bed. He had this routine down to a fine art. He pulled the duvet up over Soobin, making sure that he was tucked in, he didn’t want him getting cold. 

Finally he crawled into bed beside Soobin, both their bodies moving in unison as they assumed their normal position: Soobin curled up on his side, Yeonjun behind him with an arm curled tightly around his waist. Soobin was always the little spoon, even if it was slightly ironic. Yeonjun sighed in satisfaction once he could finally relax, feeling at peace with Soobin in his arms and sleep pulling at his eyelids. Just before he dropped off he heard a quiet whisper from Soobin, who he had previously thought was fast asleep. 

“Love you, Junie hyung.” 

“Love you, my Soobinnie.” And for that moment, they were each other’s. 

Soobin felt so warm and comfortable, like he was floating on a cloud, and he had no idea why someone was continually calling his name. Why would they want to wake him up when he was  _ so comfortable _ ?

“Soobin hyung. Yeonjun hyung? Hyungs? If you’re ignoring me, does that mean I get to speak to you informally? Soobin-ah!”

“I’ll handle it. Honestly, these two are so gross. They’re not even together and they already make me sick. Pass me Molang.” 

“You’re not going to throw him out the window again, are you?” 

“I’m going to throw him, but not out the window.” 

Soobin was just trying to get a grasp on the conversation happening between three voices when he was hit in the head by a very big Molang. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know it was Beomgyu who had thrown it. But he did, even though it felt like his eyelids were glued shut. That’s when he noticed that he was being squeezed by a very strong, and very familiar arm. Yeonjun. That made Soobin startle awake more than a Molang to the face. Sure the maknaes had seen them cuddled up together countless times, but for some reason this time felt more intimate, Soobin more sensitive. He just wanted to curl further into Yeonjun, until they were as close as they could get. So he did the exact opposite and flung himself out of his hyung’s bed. 

“Finally!” Beomgyu screamed, always dramatic no matter what time it was. Yeonjun had startled awake at Soobin’s sudden movement and was currently blinking very confused, at the sight in front of him. Soobin had rolled onto the floor, long limbs splayed in every direction, Molang was somehow in his bed, the maknaes were clustered at the door, Huening with his hands up in surrender and Gyu and Tae with very unimpressed looks on their faces. Why did Yeonjun always wake up to chaos? 

“We’re going to school, thank god, I can’t stand the sight of you two love birds. Think of the children, hyungs!!!” Beomgyu wailed, Taehyun and Hueningkai trying to hide their giggles. 

“W-what? We-we weren’t doing… anything Gyu!” Soobin spluttered, Yeonjun just rolled his eyes, Soobin always got flustered whenever the maknaes caught them cuddling. It almost made Yeonjun hope, but then Soobin had always been shy. 

“Make sure to drink water. See you later for dance practice.” Yeonjun said, making a shooing motion which the trio followed begrudgingly. By the time he heard the front door shut, Soobin had collected himself enough to sit on the side of the bed. His cheeks were puffy and ears red in embarrassment and Yeonjun just… couldn’t resist. 

“So who do you have feelings for?” Yeonjun sat up, inching closer to where the boy was sitting. 

“What?” Soobin shrieked, completely caught off guard by the question. 

“Yesterday. You said you rejected Yugyeom because you had feelings for someone else. Do I know them?” Yeonjun knew he was being slightly cruel, but he had walked on eggshells for so long and he was running out of patience. He knew he was in love with Soobin. He just didn’t know if Soobin was in love with him. He hoped, but he didn’t know. He shifted again so that he was sitting next to Soobin, fingers gently stroking along the younger boys hands. 

“Oh… well. I guess you know them. In a way. Please don’t make me talk about it, hyung.” Soobin whined, turning to hide his face in Yeonjun’s shoulder. Yeonjun sighed. He was the hyung here, and it was clear he was going to have to make the first move. Even if it felt like he’d already made hundreds of first moves. Cuddling Soobin to sleep at night, complimenting him whenever he felt self concious, calling him every endearing pet name under the sun, playing with his ears and constantly attacking him with air kisses. At this point, he was beginning to think he had misread Soobin’s feelings for him. Surely he had been beyond obvious? Surely Soobin knew how Yeonjun felt about him? Which meant maybe he just didn’t want to embarrass Yeonjun by rejecting him. But Yeonjun had never been good at hiding his feelings, and he felt ready to burst with them. He can’t keep pretending, it’s been too damn long, he just needs to  _ know _ . 

“I’m in love with you, Soobinnie.” He whispered into Soobin’s hair. It hadn’t come out quite as confidently as he’d planned, but he’d finally said it. 

“Hyung? Why would you say that? Are you teasing me? That’s cruel, hyung.” Soobin was frowning at him now, face only inches from Yeonjun’s, and tears were pooling in his eyes. This was  _ not  _ the reaction he had expected. 

“What, Binnie? Why would I ever joke about this? Isn’t it beyond obvious anyway?” 

“You’re serious? I can’t bear for you not to be serious right now, hyung.” Soobin’s voice was so fragile that Yeonjun flung his arms around his neck, pulling him tightly against him. He could never stand to see Soobin sad. 

“I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life, bun.” Yeonjun whispered into his ear. And then Soobin started sobbing. Yeonjun tried to push Soobin back to ask him why he was crying, but that only made him cry harder. He pulled Yeonjun so close to him that Yeonjun just decided to heave Soobin onto his lap, which finally seemed to lessen his distress. He rocked them from side to side, having absolutely no idea what was going on. He knew he needed to get the boy to stop crying though, or he wasn’t going to be able to explain anything. 

After another few minutes, Soobin’s cries turned to sniffles and eventually just heavy breathing. 

“Binnie, baby, I’m going to need you to explain what just happened, okay? I’m not going to be mad, you can tell me anything. Just, please be honest if you don’t return my feelings.” Yeonjun was trying hard to keep his voice from wavering, but he was trying to prepare himself to be rejected by the love of his life. He could almost hear his own heart breaking. 

“I love you, Hyungie.”

“I know Binnie, you love all your members b-“

“No, I’m in love with you Junie. I’ve been in love with you since trainee days. B-but I thought it w-was always going to be un-unrequited.” Yeonjun’s heart almost stopped beating. Was he dreaming? Surely Soobin didn’t say the one thing Yeonjun had longed to hear for years. All he wanted to do was kiss the breath out of the boy but he needed to be absolutely sure that they were on the same page. This felt too perfect to be real. 

“How on earth could you not know that I’m in love with you? I mean, MOA have made countless compilations showing just how thoroughly whipped I am for you, how could you think it was unrequited?” Yeonjun was struggling to keep his voice steady, squeezing Soobin so hard he started to wonder if he was cutting off the boys air supply. But he couldn’t bear to let go. He had waited years. Why had he waited years? But he knew why, they needed to debut, then they needed to be successful, they needed to make sure the dongsaengs graduated, that Soobin was the best leader he could be, and Yeonjun had never wanted to mess any of that up. 

“I thought… maybe… I don’t know, hyung. That maybe you knew how I felt, and just, wanted to tease me? You love all the members and maybe it was just, more fun to make me shy.” Yeonjun’s heart broke. All this time the most precious person in the world to him had thought he enjoyed teasing him? And not in the fun, light hearted way, but in a way that extorted his unrequited feelings. 

“Never. I would never do that, Soobin-ah. I’m sad you thought that of me, but I never purposely went out of my way to tease you. I just couldn’t resist you. I love you too much, I could never distance myself from you, I tried, thought it would be better for both of us if I stayed away, and I just… couldn’t.” 

“You really love me, Hyungie?” Soobin whispered as he finally pulled his face away from Yeonjun’s chest and hesitantly looked into Yeonjun’s eyes. Soobin’s eyes were red rimmed and puffy and Yeonjun never wanted to make Soobin cry again unless it was happy tears. 

“More than anything in the world.” And finally he pressed his lips to Soobin’s. Gently at first, not wanting to scare the boy off, but Soobin seemed just as enthuastic, just as desperate. They had both restrained themselves for so long, they could finally let go. 

The kiss was slightly salty, Soobin’s tears mixed in between their mouths, but Yeonjun had never cared less. It went from chaste to desperation in a matter of minutes. Yeonjun could tell that Soobin was inexperienced, but it was Soobin, and therefore the most perfect kiss he had ever had. Better than he ever could have dreamed because  _ this  _ was real. He ran his fingers up underneath Soobin’s (his) tshirt, feeling the soft skin that he’d always longed to touch. Soobin was so responsive, shivering as Yeonjun traced the bumps of his spine and pulled him closer to him. They kissed each other breathless, until their lips were swollen and they had to pull away. But only until their foreheads were resting against each other, unable to put anymore distance between themselves. Yeonjun had to hold himself back from kissing him more when he saw Soobin’s lips all red and swollen and just begging for him to kiss them until neither of them could feel their lips anymore. Yeonjun didn’t think that he would ever get tired of kissing Soobin. Not when he let out a happy breath and a little giggle as Yeonjun pressed tiny kisses all over his face. Covering his cheeks and forehead and nose and ears and chin in all the love he had held back. He kissed him until Soobin was giggling too hard and flopped onto the bed begging for mercy. 

“It tickles, hyung!” He gasped, the smile so bright on his face it was almost its own light source. Yeonjun figured there was a similar smile on his own face. 

“You are too irresistible, Choi Soobin!” Yeonjun declared, flinging himself down onto the bed next to Soobin, tangling their fingers together. 

“I like it when you call me… don’t call me Soobin.” Soobin whispered, bringing his hands up to cover his face in embarrassment like he couldn’t believe he’d just said that. 

“You like it when I call you my Soobinnie, huh?” Yeonjun laughed, kissing Soobin’s knuckles as he tried to squirm away in embarrassment. “Like it when I call you my bunny?” Soobin gave the tiniest nod, permission for Yeonjun to continue his endearing teasing. “Like it when I call you my baby, huh?” Yeonjun could tell by the way Soobin’s cheeks flushed that he liked that name best of all. 

“Just like it when you call me yours.” Yeonjun was going to die from Choi Soobin Cuteness Overload. He groaned, playfully. 

“You can’t just say something like that and not expect me to kiss you senseless.” 

“What’s stopping you?” Soobin asked, in a fleeting fit of confidence. 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” 

****

It was lucky that dance practice wasn’t until three o’clock because it took Yeonjun and Soobin hours just to get up and ready, not wanting to be apart from each other for more than a minute at a time. They just wanted to touch and explore and never stop. It wasn’t leading anywhere, they weren’t ready for that yet, it was just for the pleasure of touching each other in the way that they had craved for so long. Feeling for the first time that they belonged to each other in a way that they hadn’t before. They held hands while brushing their teeth, exchanged clothes so they were both wearing something of the others, made breakfast while hugging waists, and eating on the couch with Soobin half on Yeonjun’s lap.

“What do you think the maknaes will say?” Soobin asked, chewing on his lip as they put their coats on to walk to the studio. Yeonjun knew he was nervous, he always felt such pressure to do the right thing as the leader. As far as Yeonjun was concerned, whatever made Soobin happy was the “right thing”, but he knew that there was no point in telling Soobin that. He was too stubborn. 

“Binnie, I’m pretty sure they’ve heard both of our lovesick rants over the last year, poor Taehyun said he would kick me if I didn’t confess soon. It’s hardly going to be a surprise.” Yeonjun said, reaching out to hold onto Soobin’s hand while they walked. Soobin blushed at the comment and looked rather sheepish. 

“Huening may have told me that, and I quote, ‘if I have to hear one more time about how hot Yeonjun hyung is I will actually lock you two in a room together until you work it out’.” 

“You think I’m hot?” Yeonjun smirked, pulling Soobin closer so he could wrap an arm around his waist. 

“You know I do, but I’m scared to tell you because your ego is already so enormous.” Soobin retorted. Yeonjun attacked his collarbone. They may have only just started dating, but Yeonjun already knew all of Soobin’s weak points. 

“You’re one to talk. I’m pretty sure you take more selfies than the four of us combined.” Soobin pulled away from Yeonjun, crossing his arms in protest, always wanting to tease but throwing a fit when he was teased back. It was so obvious that he was the baby of his family. And because Yeonjun was a weak, weak man, he was his baby too. 

“Baby, don’t be mad at me. You know I love you.” Yeonjun now knew that  _ baby  _ was one of Soobin’s many weaknesses, and he intended to use it to his full advantage. Soobin melted instantly and tucked his face into Yeonjun’s neck, allowing Yeonjun to pull him in close again. 

“You can’t call me baby in front of the maknaes, it will undermine my authority.” Soobin whined. Yeonjun could feel how warm his face was against his neck, clearly blushing. 

“They’ve already heard me call you my baby countless times.” Yeonjun sighed, pulling the door open and helping Soobin take his coat off. They sat down together against the mirror, glad they had come early so that they could cuddle in peace. 

“ _ What _ ? But you hardly ever call me baby. I would know, I keep count.” Soobin was so endearing it actually hurt. 

“It’s probably because most of the time you’re either asleep or half way there.” Yeonjun admitted, earning a thigh slap from Soobin. 

“No wonder they never listen to me.” Soobin shrieked. 

“They are the spawn of Satan, they don’t listen to anyone. Beomgyu’s too much of a menace, Taehyun is smarter than the two of us combined, and Huening is either an Angel or ready to stab you in the back any chance he gets. You’d have to be a magician to get them to listen to you.” Yeonjun said consolingly, knowing they called Soobin a baby when he was asleep as well, but Soobin didn’t need to know everything. 

“You’re right. Sometimes I wonder if Taehyun is just running a thought experiment on us.” 

“Probably. It’s lucky he chose to be an idol, otherwise he would have ended up an evil scientist.” Yeonjun laughed, always enjoying talking about the maknaes when they weren’t there to protest. 

“Do you think we’re doing a good job?” Soobin asked quietly. 

“With what? Raising them?” Soobin hummed in agreement. “I think we’re doing the best we can, and I think that counts for a lot. I’ve always looked out for my dongsaengs, ever since the trainee days, even you, Binnie.” Yeonjun gently tickled Soobin’s sides which set him off giggling, making Yeonjun smile like an idiot. 

“I know you have. But sometimes Huening doesn’t eat enough, and Beomgyu never shows when he’s sad, and Taehyun thinks he has to be perfect. And I just want them to be  _ happy _ .” Soobin sighed. Yeonjun was always glad that he was older than Soobin, being the leader was a big responsibility to take on, but since day one Yeonjun had always been Soobin’s hyung who he could go to to talk through all his concerns. It’s why they worked so well as a team. 

“I know, and I think they are as happy as they can be. And besides, imagine them  _ without  _ us. It would be complete chaos, so let’s just be thankful we never have to witness the chaos of TXT as a trio.” Yeonjun laughed, wanting to lighten the mood again. 

“You’re the best.” 

“I know.”

“You’re also insufferable.” 

“You better watch it. I can withhold kisses now, so be nice.” 

“You can’t resist me.” It was true, Yeonjun couldn’t. So he kissed Soobin with as much passion as he could just to wipe that shit eating smirk off his face. He was reduced to a whimpering mess in no time, meaning Yeonjun had the upper hand once more. God, he would never get enough of just how responsive Soobin was. He couldn’t believe he had gone so long without pinning the boy beneath him to the floor and kissing the life out of him. 

“I would say  _ finally  _ but honestly I think I’m about to vomit.” Soobin shrieked when he saw the trio standing in the doorway, throwing himself to the other side of the practice room like that would make the dongsaengs forget they had just seen their leader and eldest member making out. Yeonjun just laughed. 

“Yah, respect your elders. Besides, at least now you don’t have to listen to us pining for each other every night. You’re welcome.” 

“Honestly,  _ hyung _ , I’d take the pining. I really didn’t need to know how whimper-y Soobin gets when he has a tongue shoved down his throat.” Soobin threw his shoe at Taehyun for that. 

***

It was many, many hours later when they were finally released from dance practice. Learning new choreography, especially choreography as tricky as New Rules, always took a lot of dedication on the members part. Yeonjun finally called it when Huening and Soobin had dropped Taehyun from pure exhaustion and luckily the instructor agreed. They were sat cross legged in the middle of the practice room, drinking water and eating ramyeon that the instructor had kindly made for them after seeing their pitiful faces. 

“Who finally had the balls to confess, then?” Beomgyu asked, mouth half full of noodles. Soobin looked a little sheepish, because they all knew that Soobin would never have made the first move. 

“We should probably send a thank you card to Yugyeom Sunbaenim, in all honesty. He made a move on Soobin and that finally pushed me to confess my feelings.” 

“Wait, Yugyeom Sunbaenim asked you out, hyung?” Huening asked impressed. 

“That’s so cool, I can’t believe you went for boring old Yeonjun hyung instead.” Taehyun said, to which Yeonjun responded by kicking him in the shin where he knew he’d gotten a bruise earlier from being dropped on the floor. He yelped. 

“Your jealousy is showing, hyung. No need to fight over me.” Soobin was looking far too pleased again and Yeonjun couldn’t even deny that he’d been jealous. 

“What we should be focusing on is that I was the one finally brave enough to confess. The next person to mention Yugyeom’s name will be washing the dishes.” Yeonjun said with an air of finality. The threat of chores always shut his dongsaengs up. 

“Okay, I need to go over a few bits of choreography with Gyu and Tae, Soobin needs to helps Huening with his homework and then it is officially bed time.” Yeonjun announced, feeling better after food and a break. He tried to make sure they got adequate sleep ever since they had stayed awake for almost 4 days before preparing for their pre debut showcase. It had almost killed all five of them and he wanted to make sure it never happened again. He wasn’t always successful in getting them to bed on time, but he tried. 

***

By the time the three were finished, Huening and Soobin had fallen asleep on top of Huening’s texts books. They looked so cute like that so naturally Yeonjun took countless photos. Setting a particularly cute one of just Soobin as his wallpaper. Taehyun roused Huening while Yeonjun tried to do the same for Soobin but all he did was whine and dig his face further into the textbook. Hueningkai woke up easily and Yeonjun nodded towards the door, letting the maknaes know they could get going and he would handle Soobin. 

“Soobinnie, it’s time to wake up, my love.” Yeonjun whispered, gently shaking his arm. He had no idea being able to call Soobin  _ my love  _ would be so satisfying. He was never going to use his name again in private, not when he could show his endearment with countless pet names. It was basically his love language. 

“Tired, Hyungie.”  _ Hyungie  _ wasn’t something Yeonjun was called often, and he knew it meant one of the two things: Soobin was exhausted or Soobin was insecure and sensitive. In this case, the former. 

“I know, baby. But do you think you could walk back to the dorm? You can’t sleep here.” Yeonjun’s muscles were really fatigued, but if his baby couldn’t walk then he would find the strength to carry him. 

“But I’m so comfy.”

“I promise you, bunny, my bed is so much more comfortable than a math text book.” Yeonjun cajoled but he knew it was a lost cause. 

“Too tired, Hyungie.” 

“I know, my love. Hyung will take care of everything.” With that, he gripped Soobin’s thighs and pulled him up around his waist, making sure Soobin’s hands were wrapped tightly around his neck. Soobin instinctively nuzzled into Yeonjun’s neck, letting out a tiny sigh of contentment. Yeonjun looked around at all the stuff that needed to be taken back to the dorm but decided it could wait until tomorrow. He had much more precious cargo to handle. 

He navigated the door, pushing it open with his back, only to be met by the very cold night air. Soobin whined and tried to tuck himself further into Yeonjun and the heat he was providing. 

“Bunny is coooolllldddd.” Soobin grumbled. Yeonjun always found it so endearing when Soobin talked about himself in the third person, it didn’t happen a lot, only when Soobin was extra tired or extra stressed, but it was adorable.

“I know, bunny. Hyung is almost back to the dorm and then I’ll tuck you into bed, how does that sound?” Soobin made a sound of agreement as Yeonjun’s arms started to feel a little shaky. Luckily the maknaes were still up and so Huening opened the doors for him, making the process a lot easier. 

“I’m really happy for you two, hyung.” Huening whispered as he walked past to join Gyu and Tae in the bathroom, a fond smile on his face as he took in a sleeping Soobin. 

“Thanks, Huening. Get some rest.” Yeonjun wanted to hug him but the best he could do was a sort of half hug half pat due to the 6ft baby in his arms. 

He finally made it to his bedroom, proceeding with almost exactly the same routine as the night before. Throwing his clothes to the corner of the room and pulling on the first pair of sweatpants he could find. He chose his softest tshirt and shorts to put Soobin in to make sure he was extra comfortable. He carefully changed him, shushing Soobin’s occasional whine by kissing his forehead or cheeks which made Soobin smile even in his sleep. When he was done, he crawled under the covers, pulling Soobin tight against him. He’d always loved cuddling Soobin but it was so much better now that Soobin was  _ his _ . It was going to take a while to get used to that, but for now he wrapped a tight arm around Soobin’s waist and pressed gentle kisses against the nape of his neck. Soobin naturally pushed back into Yeonjun, wanting to be as close as possible. 

“Hyungie?” Came a small whisper, both of them teetering on the edge of sleep. 

“Yes, baby?” 

“Are you my boyfriend now?”

“Do you want me to be?”

“Mhm.”

“Then of course I’m your boyfriend, baby. And you’re mine too. We’re each other’s. We’re boyfriends.” Yeonjun couldn’t keep the joyful grin off his face. 

“Love you, Junie hyung.” 

“Good night, darling. I love you.” 


End file.
